La Vida en Howarts, Continua?
by Eli.Girl
Summary: Paso el Funeral... como continua todo?... Ubicacion en el tiempo: Final del sexto año de Harry Potter en el colegio Howarts de magia y hechizeria. Dejen reviews..


**La vida en Howarts, continua?**

**Diario de Minerva :**

Sucesos de mi verano…

El día después del funeral, los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas casas en el expreso de Howarts. Todo fue muy de golpe, muchas emociones juntas pasaron por mi cabeza; tristeza, indignación, sorpresa, tristeza, preguntas, dudas y más tristeza, además de otras sensaciones que no había sentido antes.

Se había muerto el mago mas grande del mundo y muy querido por mi. Yo ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir, pero lo que mas me preocupaba era Howarts, el colegio en donde viví y en donde lo conocí. Mi vida transcurrió en este colegio, no puedo dejar que se cierre. El día de su muerte ya habíamos hablado algo sobre el tema, pero ese día era el de la reunión definitiva.

Usamos el gran salón para la reunión, solo faltaba una profesora para comenzar.

Estaban también el ministro de la magia y todos los integrantes del consejo estudiantil, eso hacia que este mas nerviosa de lo normal. Y entonces cuando llego la profesora Trelawney como directora empecé con la reunión.

-Buenas tardes a todos, antes que nada quería pedirles un minuto de silencio para nuestro queridísimo ex-director – y todos respondieron a mi pedido homenajeando a Dumbledore, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas pero debía continuar – bueno, ya recuperados del shock /obvio ke me refiero a la muerte de Dumbledore/ hay que decidir principalmente si Howarts continuara abierto. Hay que tener en cuenta que muchos padres no querrán mandar a sus hijos al colegio, pero hay otros que si. Primero quiero saber que opinan los profesores, y saber si se quedarían en el colegio a pesar de todo.-

Espere unos minutos para ver si alguien decía algo pero parecía que estaban muy atónitos como para hablar entonces continué…

- y después la decisión final la tomara el consejo estudiantil junto al ministro. Además necesitaremos dos profesores nuevos, uno de defensa contra las artes oscuras y uno de pociones, ya que ustedes saben que Slughorn se jubilo definitivamente y Snape esta desaparecido y aparte después de ser el causante de la muerte de Dumbledore no seria bienvenido- sin querer se me escapo una lagrima.

-Esta bien Minerva, estamos de acuerdo en continuar con la institución- de alguna manera me consoló Flitwick

-Si obvio que queremos seguir siendo profesores de este adorable colegio y aceptaremos continuar- dijo Víctor, por parte de todos

-Si, estamos de tu lado, pero también necesitaremos otro jefe de la casa Slythering-

-Tienes razón Hagrid- le dije yo, no había pensado en eso antes –pero antes de decidir esos cambios necesitamos saber la decisión del consejo.-

-El consejo escolar junto al ministro de la magia ha decidido permitir abrir Howarts para el nuevo año escolar pero,- el miembro del consejo que hablo era bajito y gordo, tenia aspecto de cansado de repetir las mismas palabras y tendría unos 56 años masomenos –si concurren menos de 300 chicos lo cerraremos… Muchísima suerte Minerva- y todos, me incluyo, aplaudimos con ganas.

La gente del ministerio después de despedirse se retiro ya que no tenia nada más que hacer.

-Comenzando con los cambios, Flitwick, usted será el nuevo vicedirector, y te encargaras de buscar un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, uno de pociones y otro de transformaciones.-

-Puesto aceptado- me dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Pero… ¿Qué haremos con la casa Slythering?-

Esa pregunta ya me la había hecho pero fue Sprout quien la saco a la luz

-Realmente no se, ninguno de nosotros fuimos slytherings de chicos o no?-

-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero yo si, y me encantaría ser el jefe de esa casa- por primera vez había hablado el profesor de Estudios Muggles.

-Entonces tu serás el nuevo jefe de Slythering- por mi la reunión ya estaba finalizada pero justo dos minutos después Madam Hooch hablo y dijo que quería hablar con migo a solas, entonces si di por terminada la reunión y fuimos a mi nuevo despacho, ese despacho tenia muchos buenos recuerdos, decisiones importantes, ideas sacadas a la luz y lo mas doloroso el cuadro de Dumbledore en la pared, eso era lo que me daba la certeza de que había muerto… Madam Hooch me saco de mis pensamientos cuando dijo:

-Minerva, mi noticia es muy importante, espero que lo tomes bien-

Yo sorprendida le dije que me cuente sin problemas, que además de directora era su amiga.

-estoy embarazada-

Lo dijo así, tan de golpe que casi me desmayo¡guau! Fue una noticia linda pero…

-sabes quien es el padre?- Le dije totalmente aturdida.

-si, si, y estamos muy felices juntos-

-Entonces te felicito!- le dije abrasándola

-Gracias gracias; pero mi problema es el trabajo, que es lo que pasara minerva?-

-Sencillo, te tomas una licencia de un año, desde los seis meses de embarazos hasta los nueve meses del bebe, y consigo un suplente-

-Muchísimas gracias directora- con esas palabras se retiro.

Quede sola en mi nuevo despacho, me quede pensando…

Los días, semanas, meses pasaron, no fueron muy divertidos que digamos, simplemente se organizaron las clases y se hicieron unas pequeñas reformas en el colegio. Asistí al casamiento de Bill y Fleur Weasley, eso me distrajo un poco de mi dolor, y me entere que Tonks y Lupin ya estaban comprometidos, me puse contenta por Tonks, se le cumplió el sueño.

Y la semana anterior al comienzo de clases el profesor Flitwick me dio los nombres de los nuevos profesores:

Pociones---> Summer, Yaning

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ---> Remus, Lupin ((si fue nuevamente aceptado))

Transformaciones---> Godac, Giselda

Y el reemplazo temporal de Madam Hooch seria Oliver Wood, el ex-alumno.

Ya esta todo solucionado, solo queda esperar y dejar que las cosas sucedan. Estamos en guerra pero no tenemos que rendirnos.

Lo único que se es que va a ser un año difícil y muyy raro.

**Minerva**

**¡Fin!**


End file.
